Love from a Horrid Crime
by classicchic
Summary: Piper has just moved back to San Francisco to live with her sisters, Phoebe and Paige. She meets a man she likes, a lot, but is not sure if she should persue the relationship. She's never trusted a man since the incident...
1. Cab Ride Home

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or anything associated with it. I only own the characters I have made up. This goes for all the chapters. I don't feel like doing this every time I write a chapter.  
_**  
_Author's Note: I got bored with my other fic and this idea has been bouncing around in my head for months, so I decided to post it. This is a Piper/Leo fic (my first, I am so proud). Here is a short prologue:  
_  
The girls aren't witches, they are mortals. Prue died three years ago in a car accident. Grams died six years ago of a heart attack. Patty drowned when the girls were young. Paige was never adopted, she was raised with the girls. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige all live together in the manor. After Prue died, Piper moved to L.A. She recently moved back to help her sisters run P3.  
  
_The story starts with Piper in a psychiatrist's office.

* * *

_"So Piper, now that's we've gone through your childhood issues, lets move on to after high school. Was there anything really traumatic that has happened in past years?"  
  
Piper leans against the wall and runs her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Well, there was my grandmother dieing six years ago, my sister dieing three years ago, and then there was..."  
  
Piper looks down at the floor, ashamed of what had happened.  
  
"You know Piper, what ever you tell me is just between us. It doesn't go in any records or anything. I'm the only person who will know."  
  
Piper stares at the floor as she speaks.  
  
"One night, I was driving home from Quake, a restaurant I used to work at. I got a flat tire and pulled over to the side of the road. I tried to call a tow-truck but my cell phone was dead."  
  
Piper pauses.  
  
"So what did you do?"  
  
"I waved down someone. A man. He looked like a nice guy. The kind that wouldn't hurt a fly, but I was wrong. I couldn't have _been_ more wrong."  
  
She stops and looks at the psychiatrist.  
  
"He raped me."  
  
Piper looks back down at the floor, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"This explains why you don't talk to your father, and why you are afraid to get into a relationship with any man."  
  
"There's something else. He didn't use a condom. I got pregnant, and gave birth to a girl, but I couldn't keep her. Not since she was conceived by a horrid crime."  
  
"So you put her up for adoption?"  
  
"I abandoned her. Left her on the doorstep of an orphanage outside the city. But now I wish I hadn't. I wish I had kept her."  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
It is night when Piper walks out of the office building. She raises her arm to wave down a cab. A cab pulls up and she sees that the driver is a man.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll just take the bus."  
  
"Don't be sorry, ma'am. I can give you a lift."  
  
Piper, too afraid to say no, climbs into the cab.  
  
"Just get on the freeway and I'll tell you where to go from there."  
  
"You got it."  
  
Piper looks at a sign on the back of the driver's seat. It shows the driver's picture and some information, such as name, when driver's license expires, and what company he works for. The driver's name is _Leo Wyatt_. 


	2. Forgotten Purse

_Author's Note: I type a bunch of chapters at a time and post them later, so my author's notes may be a little out of date, but I will try to update them from time to time._  
  
TelekineticDarkness: no, he did not rape her, and neither did Dan

* * *

The cab pulls up in front of the manor. Piper gets out and pays Leo. Leo drives away as Piper walks into the house, where she is greeted by Paige.  
  
"I was just about to call your cell to see if you were coming home."  
  
"I took a cab."  
  
"You did? That's so unlike you. So what exactly happened at the shrink's office?"  
  
"We talked about...that night"  
  
"**Oh**."  
  
"It's ok, the more I talk about it, the easier it is to get over it."  
  
"So tell me more about this cab driver. Man, woman, cute, average, ugly?"  
  
"Man, cute, gorgeous sandy blonde hair. You would like him."  
  
"Nah, I'm more of a brunette."  
  
"Well I know Phoebe would like him."  
  
"Definitely."  
  
Phoebe comes down the stairs.  
  
"I would like what?"  
  
"The cab driver that drove me home."  
  
"Oh, was he... wait a minute. You took a cab home?"  
  
"Yes, I had a breakthrough in therapy. Now from the absence of the smell of burnt food or take-out, I suspect you two haven't eaten."  
  
Phoebe stares at the floor, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Ummm..."  
  
Piper sighs.  
  
"Well then I will just have to fix you guys something."  
  
Paige claps her hands as if she were a little kid about to get a cookie.  
  
"Yay! I love piper's cooking!"  
  
Phoebe hugs Piper.  
  
"I am so, so, soooo glad you moved back.  
  
"Well I'm beginning to regret it."  
  
Phoebe releases her sister.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Piper walks into the kitchen and makes her sisters dinner. She then walks up to her room and goes to sleep.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Piper is in the kitchen making breakfast and Phoebe is sitting at the table reading the paper, when the doorbell rings. Phoebe sets the paper down on the table and gets up from her seat.  
  
"I'll get it."  
  
When Phoebe opens the door a man is standing, holding a familiar purse.  
  
"Hello, does Piper Halliwell live here?"  
  
"Yes, may I ask who this is?"  
  
"Oh, I'm the driver of the cab she took here yesterday. She left her purse in my cab."  
  
He hands Phoebe the purse.  
  
"Do you think you could give this to her?"  
  
"Um, sure. Why don't you come in for a minute, Piper's cooking breakfast. You can help yourself."  
  
"No, I better get back to my runs, but thanks for offering."  
  
Leo waves and walks back to his cab. Phoebe closes the door and walks back into the kitchen, where Piper brings a plate of pancakes over to the table.  
  
"Who was at the door?"  
  
"Your cab driver from last night. You left this in his cab."  
  
She hands Piper the purse.  
  
"You were right, he's yummy."  
  
"Yummy? You're starting to sound like Paige. Soon you'll be sleeping in 'til noon."  
  
"Nah-_ah_! I have to be at the paper by ten."  
  
"Lucky me, I don't have to be to P3 until this afternoon."  
  
"Shut **up**!"  
  
Piper grins until she stuffs a piece of pancake into her mouth.

* * *

_A/N Dude! I just got why they are called pan-cakes! Oh, I am sooooooo slow._


	3. 1st Date

_Author's Note: I am so so so so soooooooooo sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in so long. I've just been so busy this summer. I also kind of forgot, until I was going through some files on my compy. I started this chapter and never finished, so here it is. And I promise there will be more to come._

xjelliepotatoex: Thanx for showing me my mistake. I must have misspelled it and spell-check didn't catch it. It's fixed now, I think.

* * *

Piper grabs her keys and walks out to her car. She puts the key in the ignition, but the car won't start.

"Great, now I'll have to call a cab. I'm gonna be **so** late, I won't have time to do anything before we open!"

She gets out of the car and heads back into the house. She pulls out a phone book and calls a cab company to tell them to send a cab right over. About five minutes later a cab pulls up in front of the manor. She climbs into the cab and sees a familiar face in the rearview mirror. Leo turns around and grins.

"Are you stalking me or something?"

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same question."

"So, where do you need to go this time?"

"You ever heard of a night club called P3?"

"Yea, but I don't think it's open at 2 PM."

"Ha ha, I like your sarcasm. Well, I own the place."

Leo turns around and starts driving away from the manor.

"Really! Guess I'll have to check it out sometime."

"Yeah, so how do you know where it is?"

"I get a lot of calls from down there. Drunkies from bars nearby."

"Hmm."

Piper and Leo talk the rest of the way there. By the time they get to the club, Piper doesn't want to get out of the cab.

"So I'll see you tonight?"

"If I can get my boss to let me off my shift, which he probably will."

"Ok, see you then."

Piper waves as Leo drives away. Then she walks into the club to prepare it for tonight.

* * *

Hours later the club is packed. One of the bar tenders was sick, so Paige was filling in for him. She sees Leo walk in, and nudges Piper with her elbow.

"Your lover-boy is here."

"What?"

Paige points towards Leo.

"Oh, yeah..."

Leo sees Piper and walks over towards the bar.

"Wow! This is a nice club you have here!"

"Thanks. Would you like something to drink?"

"Um, no thanks. But I would like a dance with the owner, if she doesn't mind."

"Sure! Paige can handle the bar."

Piper and Leo walks out onto the dance floor and disappear into the crowd. Shortly after, Phoebe walks in and sits down at the bar in front of Paige.

"Where's Piper?"

"Somewhere in the crowd dancing."

"With who?"

"The cab driver."

"Oh, ok."

* * *

Half an hour later, Piper and Leo walk back to the bar laughing.

"We're gonna go get a bite to eat. You guys can handle the club until close, right?"

Phoebe looks worried, but Paige nudges her.

"Sure, go on and have fun."

After Piper and Leo leave, Phoebe smacks Paige on the shoulder.

"Are you **crazy**?! We can't handle the club by ourselves!"

"Yes we can, at least long enough for Piper to have a nice **date**!"


	4. Morning After

_Author's Note: This fic won't be very long, but it will have an actual ending, unlike my last fic. Don't worry, this is not the last chapter, but it is **one** of the last chapters._

* * *

Paige and Phoebe walk through the front doors at the manor around 2:30 in the morning. Paige hangs up her coat as Phoebe slumps up the stairs.

"Man, the club was really busy tonight. I can't believe Piper left us like that!"

"I told you we wouldn't be able to handle it. It took us half an hour to get everyone out so we could close it down!"

"We did fine. I wonder if Piper's home yet."

"What do you mean?! Of coarse she's home! It's Piper!"

"Well if you're so sure she's home, go knock on her bedroom door."

"Fine! I will..."

Phoebe starts to fasten her pace and Paige follows her up the stairs. When they get up there, Phoebe knocks on the door.

"Piper, you in there?"

No one replies, so Phoebe knocks again.

"Hello?"

There is still no reply, so Paige opens the door and steps in. The lights are off, so she turns them on. She looks around the room and sees that Piper isn't in there. Paige turns around and smirks at Phoebe.

"Well, well, I guess some one's having a good time tonight!"

Phoebe ignores the comment and walks to her room to go to bed. Paige turns the lights out and retires to her own room as well.

* * *

The next morning, Piper quietly sneaks through the back door, trying not to wake her sisters up. When she turns around and walks into the kitchen, she discovers her sisters are already awake. She quickly walks past them and tries to go upstairs, but Phoebe and Paige follow her.

"Stop right there missy!"

Piper stops dead in her tracks, half way up the stairs.

"Come down here and explain to us where you were last night."

Piper turns around and walks back down the stairs, avoiding eye contact with Paige and Phoebe. Her hair is obviously messed up, her make-up smudged, and her clothes wrinkled.

"Come on! Tell us what happened."

"We went out to get something to eat. Then we went to his place and talked for a while."

Paige has an unsatisfied look on her face.

"And..."

Piper takes a deep breath.

"And we got a little drunk and did _stuff_."

"**_Stuff_**?"

Piper starts to blush, and she turns around and runs upstairs. Phoebe and Paige follow her. Piper runs into her room and locks the door.

"You know, you can't avoid us forever!"

Phoebe and Paige walk back downstairs and into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

* * *

After about half an hour, Piper walks into the kitchen with her hair wet and wearing a bathrobe. She gets herself a container of yogurt and a spoon and sits down at the table next to her sisters. There's about five minutes of silence before Paige speaks up.

"So about the _stuff_..."

Piper shakes her head.

"No, no details."

"Oh, come on!"

"No."

Paige pouts her lips.

"No!"

"Fine! Even though we are sisters and we should tell each other everything..."

Paige leaves the room, and Piper rolls her eyes. Phoebe puts down the paper she was reading and sets it aside.

"So, if he were to ask you out on another date, would you say yes?"

"Yea, he's a nice guy and I would like to get to know him better."

"Would you do the _stuff_ again?"

"Probably not, last night was just drinking night and things got carried away."

Piper yawns.

"I'm gonna go take a nap now."

Piper heads back upstairs leaving Phoebe alone to finish reading the paper.


	5. SURPRISE!

**Author's Note: I am so so so so soooooooo sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a while. I know you're probably tired of me saying this, but I've been really busy lately. I've kind of jumped ahead in this chapter, but I had to in order to move the plot along

* * *

**

Months later, Piper is sifting through the clothes hanging in her closet. She slams the closet door shut and flops onto her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I have absolutely _nothing_ to where."

Paige walks buy and overhears Piper talking to herself.

"To what?"

Piper turns her head to see Paige standing in the doorway.

"Um...a date."

"Another date? You've been going out with Leo every other night for the past, what is it, six months?"

"Yes, _another_ date, so shoot me. Now back to my 'I have nothing to wear' problem..."

"You can barrow something from my closet, follow me."

Paige walks into her room, with Piper close behind, and opens her closet door.

"Try on anything you want, and come downstairs to model it for me and Phoebe."

Piper nods and Paige leaves her room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

A few minutes later, Piper walks down the stairs wearing a long halter-top dress with no back, and models it for Phoebe and Paige. Paige starts to clap and Phoebe whistles.

"See, I told you I had good things in my closet. Now all you need is your hair done, make-up, and some jewelry."

Phoebe jumps up at the opportunity to doll up her sister.

"I can help wit that!"

Phoebe pushes Piper up the stairs and Paige follows them.

* * *

Phoebe is finishing the final touches with Piper's make-up when the doorbell rings. Paige jumps up and practically runs out of the room.

"I'll get it!"

Piper tries to stop her but Phoebe pulls her back and pushes her to sit back down.

"Hold on, I'm almost done!"

Piper grunts as she sits back to let Phoebe finish.

Paige opens the door to see Leo dressed in a suave gray suit, holding a single red rose.

"Oh, for me? You shouldn't have!"

Leo smiles sarcastically.

"I didn't. It's for Piper."

Paige looks Leo up and down and notices a square-like bulge in his coat pocket. Her eyes light up when she realizes what it is. Leo looks down at what she's looking at and quickly pulls her close so he can whisper.

"Don't tell Piper. I want it to be a surprise."

Paige nods and turns around when she hears Piper walking down the stairs. Leo walks over to her and hands her the rose.

"Oh Leo, it's beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you!"

Leo sneaks a quick kiss and Phoebe grimaces.

"Eww! Go get a room!"

Phoebe pushes Leo and Piper out the door. As soon as they hear Leo's car pull away, Paige runs up to Phoebe, practically jumping up and down.

"Guess what! Guess what!"

"What? What?"

Paige takes a deep breath before 'spilling the beans'.

"Leo's gonna propose to Piper!"

"When?"

"TONIGHT!"

Phoebe and Paige clasp hands and start jumping up and down screaming.

* * *

Piper smells the sweet fragrance of her rose and then turns to Leo.

"So where are we eating tonight?"

"I made reservations at a place called Quake. Have you ever been there?"

"Um...yeah. I used to work there."

Piper turns pale as she remembers the horrible incident that happened the last night she worked there. Leo sees her face.

"We can go somewhere else if you want to."

"No, you made reservations."

"Piper..."

"No, I'm fine. We're going to Quake."

They pull in front of the restaurant and walk in, where the hostess greets them.

"Hello, welcome to Quake. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, I believe it's under the name Leo Wyatt."

The waitress checks her list.

"Ah, yes. Party of two?"

Leo nods.

"Right this way, please."

The waitress leads them towards a table set for two, and places two menus on the table.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly."

Piper and Leo sit down as the hostess walks away. Pier opens and reads her menu.

"I think I'll just get the grilled chicken and a small side salad."

"You always insist on getting the cheapest meal on the menu."

"Well you always insist on paying."

Leo just stares across the table at Piper. She looks up at him.

"What?"

"Nothing...you're just so beautiful, I can't help but stare at you."

Piper blushes, and Leo takes both of her hands into his.

"Piper, you know I love you, and I have loved you since the first time I saw you. I've wanted to do this for a long time, but I didn't want to rush you. So, I waited until I was sure you...we were ready. I love you more than anything in this world, or any other. And I want to keep loving you until the end of time..."

Leo pulls a small box out of his pocket and opens it, revealing a single diamond engagement ring.

"What I'm saying is Piper, will you marry me?"

Piper puts her hands over her mouth, completely taken by what Leo had just asked her. She nods her head, and pulls her hands away to answer.

"Yes..."

Leo smiles, takes Piper's left hand, and places the ring on her ring finger. She stares at the ring on her finger for a few seconds, and then leans over the table and pulls Leo into a passionate kiss.

* * *

**A/N: I made this chapter longer than usual, to try to make up for the extensive period of time I have gone without posting a new one.**


	6. Cat's out of the bag

**Author's Note: Ok, I'm tired of making excuses for why I haven't posted a new chapter in a while. I just forgot...**

* * *

Piper just stares at the engagement ring as Leo is driving her back home. Her mind is buzzing with ideas for the wedding, when she realizes she _has_ to tell him the dark secret she's been keeping from him. They pull up in front of the manor, and Leo gets out and opens the car door for Piper.

"Leo, you are the perfect gentleman."

"And you, Piper, are the perfect lady."

Piper frowns and mutters something under her breath.

"_You'd be surprised._"

Leo sees the look on her face as he walks her to the door.

"Piper, what's wrong?"

"Come inside. We need to talk."

Piper opens the door and leads him into the kitchen, where she makes coffee for the two of them.

"Piper, just sit down and tell me what's wrong."

She sits down at the table next to Leo and takes a deep breath.

"Something horrible happened to me a couple years ago."

"How horrible?"

"I was on my way home from Quake one night, and..."

Piper paused, trying to gather the strength to finish the sentence.

"And I was raped."

She looked down at the floor as a single tear slid down her cheek. Leo reached over and wiped it away.

"You're right, that was a horrible thing, but it's not your fault it happened."

"I know, but what happened afterwards _was_ my fault."

"I'm sure it wasn't."

"It was...I got pregnant, and after the baby was born...I abandoned her at an orphanage."

Now cascades of tears were running down her cheeks as Leo wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. Really short chapter, but I will have the next one up tomorrow, I promise. I have all day today to write it since I'm off of school. :D**


	7. The Wedding yay!

**Author's Note: I am so so so so sooooooo sorry I broke my promise. I didn't mean to...I swear. I had it all typed up and ready Monday night, but by the time my mom let me online Tuesday the site wouldn't let me load the chapter. So, to make it up to you guys I combined what was gonna be three short chapters into one really long one. It starts off at right before the wedding:**

* * *

Piper is sitting in front of a vanity mirror in her wedding dress while Phoebe is fixing her hair up and Paige is putting the last touches on her makeup. Phoebe and Paige both back away at the same time.

"Finished."

"Perfect."

Piper looks closer into the mirror.

"Just like Mom at _her_ wedding?"

Phoebe pulls a picture out and compares it to Piper.

"_Exactly_ like her."

Paige leans over and looks at the picture.

"A spitting image."

Victor walks into the room and stands in awe.

"My little girl's all grown up."

Piper turns around and smiles at her father.

"You look just like your mother did on our wedding day. She was beautiful, as you are."

Phoebe places the veil in Piper's hair, while Paige goes down 'the list' of usual wedding things.

"Ok, something old: Mom's dress...something new: you're pearl necklace...something barrowed: Phoebe's diamond-stud earrings...something blue..."

Paige looks at Victor, and Piper finishes Paige's sentence.

"An undergarment."

Victor winces.

"Enough said."

The organ starts to play and the girls grab their bouquets of flowers. Victor stands next to Piper as Phoebe and Paige find their escorts to walk them down the aisle.

"You ready?"

"More than I've ever been."

The organ starts playing "Here Comes the Bride" as everyone stands and looks at the end of the aisle to see Piper and Victor walking through the doors. Tears start streaming down the cheeks of those who were at Pattie and Victor's wedding so many years ago. When the bride and her father reach the altar, Victor kisses Piper on the cheek, shakes Leo's hand, and takes his seat in the crowd. The very elderly minister opens his book and starts reading aloud.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union between Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt..."

As the minister reads to the audience, Piper and Leo loose touch with reality staring into each other's eyes, grinning from ear to ear, in disbelief that they are actually getting married. They are so connected at this moment that they can almost read each other's minds. Suddenly, they are broken out of their gazes...

"Leo and Piper have written their own vows for this special occasion. Leo..."

Leo's best man pulls a folded piece of paper out of his jacket pocket and hands it to him. He opens it up, skims it, hands it back, and takes Piper's hands into his own.

"Piper, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. At the risk of sounding cliché, it was love at first sight. When you asked me to come see your club, I was jumping up and down inside. Over time, my little crush on you blossomed into a wonderful, loving relationship. It was only six months before I realized I could not live another day without you by my side as my wife. And now we're here, standing in front of family and friends, about to end one chapter of our separate lives, and begin a new one together. I promise to love and honor you for the rest of time as my wife, best friend, and soul mate."

"Piper..."

"I don't need a pen and paper to know what my heart tells me. I love you, Leo. You've helped me get through so many struggles. I kept secrets from you, but you still stuck around. Not a lot of men would do that, but you did. And for that, I am eternally grateful. We've had our ups and downs, but we are still here, together, our bond stronger than ever. Love has hurt me so many times, but you've shown me the light. You took my hand and pulled me out of the dark. You helped me to trust people again. I can walk down streets and not be afraid someone is going to come along and do something horrible to me. I feel safe, loved, and protected when I'm with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side."

Piper and Leo look at the minister.

"Oh, right! The rings..."

Chuckles are heard from the crowd as the best man and bride's maids give the bride and groom the rings.

"Leo, repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

He slips the ring onto Piper's left ring finger.

"Piper: With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

She places the ring on Leo's finger, and they both turn back to the minister.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Does anyone object to this union?"

A man with greasy light brown hair **(A/N: God I hate his hair...****gags)** stumbles down the aisle, obviously drunk, and shouts

"I DO!"

Piper's jaw drops in awe.

"D...D...Dan?"

Leo looks at Piper.

"Why is your neighbor here?"

"I don't know. Dan, what _are_ you doing here?"

"I love you, Piper. I don't know why you're marrying this _dunce_. We have a kid together."

"No we d..."

Piper suddenly gets a flashback of the night she was raped.

* * *

_A young Piper is walking down a dark street trying to call her sister on her cell phone._

"_Damn it Phoebe, pick up!"_

_When she gets the answering machine, she hangs up and stuffs the phone into her purse. Then she hears someone calling her name from an alley._

"_Hello? Who's there?"_

_Dan steps out of the shadows with a grin on his face._

"_Oh, Dan, it was you. Don't scare me like that."_

"_But why? It's fun."   
_

_His grin grows wider, looking evil now, and he grabs Piper, pulls her into the alley, and starts pulling her clothes off. She tries to fight, but he slams her head against a wall, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: I was gonna cut the chapter off when Dan busted in, but I decided to throw in a flashback. Originally, Dan wasn't gonna be the one that raped Piper, but I want to take the plot in a little bit of a different direction. I will post the next chapter soon, as I suddenly have a lot of free time this week.**_


	8. The Conclusion

**Author's Note: I know you guys hate me for letting Dan ruin the wedding and all, but that's the way it went in my mind. And I know in the beginning I said he wasn't the bad guy, but as time went on, the plot changed.**

* * *

Leo looks at Piper and sees the horrified look in her eyes. 

"Phoebe, Paige, get her out of here!"

Phoebe and Paige lead Piper to a back room as Leo walks up to Dan and punches him square in the jaw, knocking him to the floor. A bunch of other guys pull Dan up and hold Leo back. Victor, one of the ones holding Leo, looks at him in confusion. Leo points towards Dan.

"It was _him_. _He_ did it to Piper. _He's_ the one that hurt her."

Victor now turns his attention to Dan, who has a grin on his face, confirming Leo's accusations. He lets go of Leo and warns him to stay back, and then he turns to Dan.

"You've hurt my little girl for the last time. I suggest you leave now, the cops will be here shortly."

Dan turns around and starts to leave, but not before getting the last word.

"This isn't over Wyatt. I'll get her back, you'll see!"

* * *

A few months later, Leo's packing boxes into Piper's jeep. 

"You sure you want to do this? He's been convicted and is in prison now. He won't get out for years."

"I can't look atthat house anymore. The only reason my sisters are staying is because they don't want to sell Grams' house."

Leo puts the last box in and shuts the door.

"That's it. All packed and ready to go."

Piper turns around and takes one last look at the Manor.

"I'm gonna miss living here."

"We're not moving that far away. You'll still see them, and there's this miraculous invention called a telephone."

Piper smiles.

"I know, but it won't be the same."

She looks over at Dan's house and realizes it will never be the same. The thought that she has a child out there, somewhere, and because of what he did to her, she'll never have the courage to find her daughter. Hopefully, one day, she'll come looking for her parents, and Piper will finally be able to fill the whole that she's had in her heart for the past five years.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter. I'm planning on writing a sequel after I finish my other fics.**


End file.
